fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 12
Moon Drip (月の雫''Mūn Dorippu'') is the 12th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on January 4, 2010 Synopsis Deliora stands frozen before Gray and the others. Lucy speculates that maybe the curse and Deliora’s presence are related, and Gray agrees. He says that the demon is in fact alive, and Natsu suggests they destroy him. This infuriates Gray, who punches him down. Happy is shocked to see that, but Lucy states that it’s not that rare. Gray orders Natsu to stay away form it, because if Deliora is freed, no one would be able to stop it. Then, Gray discloses that his Master, Ur, froze Deliora by using Iced Shell. Iced Shell is a kind of never melting ice, being resistant to every kind of magic. He then wonders why it was brought there. Natsu and Lucy opine to follow and interrogate the other non-habitants they saw before, but Gray decides to wait there, until the moon is high. He decides so, because he heard one of the non-habitants say “soon, we’ll be able to collect enough moonlight”, and deducted that Deliora and the Village’s curse is somehow connected to the moon. Lucy agrees and after Natsu falls asleep, they patiently await for nightfall. Some of Gray’s memories are then shown. He remembers of one of his trainings with Ur, in which she inquires if he will be able to keep up with her harsh training, to which he replies, “I will do whatever it takes!” Back in the present, Lucy is bored, so she decides to summon Lyra, the singing spirit. She asks why Lucy hasn’t summoned her more, to which Lucy responds that she can only be called three days a month. She starts singing a very heart – felt and sad song, which calm everyone, but saddens to the point of tears Gray. He is reminded of his training with Ur, one in which he finally leaned Ice Make Shield. When he finally learns it, she smiles and nods in acknowledgement, the memory of which makes Gray cry. He denies it, and, moments later, everyone falls asleep. But they are woken up by a tremor. Light is raining down from the ceiling, and they quickly climb up to find out where it is coming from. They find a group of sorcerers chanting an incantation, which is absorbing moonlight. Lyra then clarifies everything. The magic they are witnessing is called Moon Drip, an ancient kind of magic used to nullify any kind of magical effect. They are using it in order to free Deliora from the Iced Shell. While they decide on which course of action to take, four figures appear, shrouded in mystery. They approach the ritual site and discuss the intruders; consequently the Masked One orders the destruction of the village. His three lackeys abide, and by his voice Gray is reminded of someone. Natsu then shouts out, and they get ready for battle. The boss states he will get rid of them, and Natsu charges in, but Gray out runs him, and attacks the masked figure with Ice. The masked one protects himself with ice, and Gray calls him Lyon. He scolds Lyon for his actions, and they argue. His lackeys part on Lyon’s orders, and when Natsu tried to follow them, Lyon freezes Natsu. Gray orders Happy to grab Lucy and leave, and he concurs. He is heart broken by what he did to Natsu, but ultimately thinks of the Villagers, and Lucy cheers him up by saying that nothing will happen to his friend. Meanwhile, Gray kicks Natsu down the mountain, in order to remove him from Lyon’s range of magic. They argue over Ur’s legacy, and Lyon shuts Gray up by saying that he was the one who killed Ur. At the feet of the mountain, Natsu tries to melt the ice but can’t. He then runs to the village, but ultimately finds it is hard to run nearly all frozen. Meanwhile, a pirate ship approaches, with all the sailors defeated. Erza is shown to be the culprit of such coercion, and orders the captain to take her to Galuna, and after she states she has to punish someone, all the sailors vow to follow her everywhere, with heart shaped eyes. Concurrently the battle between Lyon and Gray truly starts. Lyon attacks using his Ice Make, which is Dynamic, not Static, like Gray’s. This apparently gives him an advantage, since he is able to remotely control them. Gray scolds him for this, because as Ur taught, Dynamic, one-handed Creation magic is not stable. Lyon continuously boasts, and debilitates Gray with fast attacks. He then discloses that his dream was to defeat Ur, and he will do so by killing Deliora, the one that killed Ur. Gray responds that this is impossible, but Lyon, angered, attacks and reminds him that those were his and Ur’s words, said to him before he left to battle Deliora. Lyon also states that it was because Gray affronted Deliora that Ur died. With this in mind, he attacks Gray, shooting to kill. Characters that Appear Trivia *This is the first episode to feature Sense of Wonder, Fairy Tail's second opening theme. *This is the first episode in which Natsu gives health advice to viewers. Navigation Category:Episodes